vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Camui Gackpo/@comment-24488116-20190531071120/@comment-53539-20190531081650
No, this is what a passionate fandom looks like. People can get angry at their fandoms faults and flaws, but they can be angry at its pluses and pros too.Its pretty common for people to disagree with others. Name 1 fandom that likes everything about itself? You can't. Sometimes we like to vent or rant about those problems or other times people like to praise the highlights. Edit: I can expand here further; When I was a member of the Mortal Kombat fandom, I used to say that the best fandom is the one that knows how to take the mickey out of the things the fans are idolising, yet still like it overwards. A bad fandom was when any criticism is defended so heavily that no flaws can be picked on casually. In other words, the ability to criticise was a sign of maturity of the fans and the fandom in general. Nothing is perfect and thats the whole issue. There are fanboys and girls in this fandom who are like that, but sites like here at the wiki know the Vocaloids aren't perfect and we tend to be a lot more relaxed at displaying our thoughts good and bad on each Vocaloid. The fact we give room for that is fine, there are people who will have conflicting opinions... For example I've never liked the Kagamines and I do tend to respond if someone calls them the "Best Vocaloids" or just one of them the best. Because to me, due to their reputation you couldn't get further from the truth. But I also can pick faults in all Vocaloids so... Thats nothing. I'm not an IA fan, but I found myself defending her when someone once said she was overrated, because you couldn't have picked a more far from the truth vocal to call overrated. Ia was a good Vocaloid on a technical level and was one of the best vocals of V3. Likewise people who say how much better Gumi is over Miku can fail to acknowledge the problems with both vocaloids, i.e. Gumi is a great singer but has trouble without her 9 other voicebanks varying her tone, Miku has no problems varying her tone but is a much worst singer overall. Generally on the wiki, we tend to come off quite negative but a lot of the happy fans who tend to have a one-sided bias viewpoint tend not to understand... We've been writing between all of us on Vocaloid for almost 9 years, we know a lot of Vocaloids issues and problems, therefore we don't tend to look at Vocaloid with rose-tinted glasses. The same goes for all issues and problems we have with the Vocaloid franchise found within. On the one hand, this wiki has had members such as myself dedicate time to learn things to bust a lot of myths. I often note when I joined the fandom in 2010, I spent at least the first 4 years of my time as a fan trying to counter then much stronger anti-Engloid and anti-English Vocaloid fandom. For fans who like Chinese, Spanish or Korean Vocaloids, though they are popular within Japan there is a lack of interest in English speaking circles so this place can be one of the few places giving room to talk about how much people like those vocals. At the same time, I've had to spend time busting the situation with Maika, because people held her on a pedestal about languages and claim nonsense like she can do as good English as English Vocaloids. Yes, she has 8 phonetics and English can be achieved with them... But she wasn't set up for it and it notices against the post V4 Vocaloids in English. Then there are people within this fandom that in 2019... Still don't know what Vocaloid is and though they say they are fans don't know there is more Vocaloids then the 6 CFM vocaloids. And in 2019... Thats pathetic. Its a lot better then in 2010 though and thats good enough. Thats our fandom, its what we've inherited from 2007-2009 when Vocaloid was trending. As well as that, current fans are in a fandom that since 2014 hasn't been slowly loosing popularity as the vocal synth craze is over and we have rival software like CeVIO or Synth V now eating into the pie, plus a lot of producers moved on or even died. Vocaloids doing well and likely won't be dead for at least 1 more generation... But there is no denying what the situation is, as even in Japan they've now acknowledged its the end of an era. But there are naysayers who have written off Vocaloid entirely and thats not true the least bit, Vocaloids still ticking over a profitable venture even with the bad Vocaloid5 release because its now taking off overseas. If I think of my old fandom the One Piece fandom, its casual as the mangas been going for years. Kids who read it in the early 2000s now are adults with their own children and the torch has been passed onto those kids. The same thing happened to My little pony... Kids introduced their children to MLP and thats how Bronies got into MLP, or if not they remembers Laren Faust from other shows as a kid and came along that way. For Vocaloid, we just have to leave the light on and wait and we're fine. We don't have to be fans in a trending fandom, we just have to wait for previous fans to pass the torch over to new ones. I could literally go on for a while about fandoms as I've been on the net since 1998/1999 and within that time when I first started I joined every fandom going. Its only since 2006 I've settled into a few fandoms like One Piece and Vocaloid. I can faithfully say what its like to be a fan of a series thats dead. Or one wherein you can't say anything negative as the other fans want only positive vibes (its awful to be on those kind of fandoms, you get sick of all the good thoughts, though eventually cracks form and everyone finally lets out their fustrations with something, then you get a better fandom). So some of us can find issues in something including even Gackpo here ourselves... But that is fine.